


XXXX〖楔子〗

by suyiyan



Category: 445ml
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyiyan/pseuds/suyiyan





	XXXX〖楔子〗

在众人等待了近半小时后，视频终于被接通。

黑色的屏幕上出现了人像，他们的老板，这个世界地下的帝王——张继科，正穿着一身简约的家居服坐在沙发上。怀里还抱着个穿着睡衣，似乎正在睡觉的小家伙。

所有人都知道那位是什么人，于是所有人都选择闭口不谈。

若是十年前，大概还会有人在看到他怀中人的时候表示震惊而开口责骂他。然现在已经不会有这样的情况发生：敢说出来的人都死了，剩下的自然选择三缄其口闭嘴不言。

张继科懒洋洋的坐在沙发上，左手空闲着随意放在一旁，右手则顺着那人的衣摆探进去，角度问题并不能清晰的看见他干了什么。但大家明显能看到哪个穿着白色睡衣的身体微微抖了抖，在他怀里蹭了两下再度安静下来。

这个动作似乎取悦了张继科，他的唇角终于勾了起来。用那只空闲的左手摸了摸轻轻怀里人的脑袋，又小心翼翼的遮住他的耳朵，终于开口。

“开始吧。”张继科看像摄像头，声音带着些暧昧的沙哑。“挑重要的说。”

这场会议开的小心翼翼，识趣的人们自觉放底音量，生怕吵醒张继科怀里的那位。然越是紧张越是容易出错，终于有一位实习生一不小心碰倒了水杯，陶瓷制的杯子在屋子里发出不小的响声，突兀至极！

众人下意识的去看屏幕，果然，张继科不满的蹙了蹙眉，而他怀里的人却依旧没有动作似乎并未醒来。正当众人打算舒一口气的时候，那人突然发出一声极其微弱的呻吟，声音不大，却清晰的让每个人都听见了。

——十分娇弱的omega，这是所有人的第一反应。

张继科匆匆说了句“会议结束”便挂断了视频，众人终于长舒一口气，离开了会议室。

打破了杯子的实习生有些不知所措，他的组长走到他身边轻声开口：“你现在有两种结局。”

实习生愣愣的看着他。

“要么，卷铺盖走人。你要知道，被这里开除的员工，不会有任何一个公司敢要你。”

“或者，你安然无恙，还能得到一笔奖金。”

“当然，这些取决于老板的态度……更准确的来说，是那位先生。”

————————————————————————

带着薄茧的手指在后穴缓缓抽动，马龙被他压在沙发上，急促而短暂的呻吟一声，又赶紧咬住自己的手指，不满的看向他。

“你是被声音吓醒的对不对？”张继科笑着亲吻了一下他的锁骨。“别说不是，你那时候夹的最紧。”

“你把手指插进来……就是想知道我什么时候醒？”

马龙一张脸红的厉害，也分不清是羞红的还是气红的。

张继科还在他体内缓缓抽插，这下不止是脸，他整个身体都红了起来。昨晚被操了一夜的穴口柔软湿润，毫不费力便再次吞下了巨物。

“啊哈……”马龙微微蹙了蹙眉。“我真的……唔……是你弄醒的！”

“这时候你还能想起来这个？”张继科抽出一截又狠狠顶入，毫不费力的把人艹出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。“宝贝儿，你有点善良过了头了……”

马龙被他干的迷迷糊糊的，却还是挣扎出一分清明：“你不能……那么容易就毁掉一个人……”

张继科觉得有点儿好笑：他是不是把马龙养的太好了，简直有些圣母属性。

——不过他喜欢这样的马龙，简单，纯粹，十分透明。

“听你的……”情人这样一个微小的请求自然可以答应。“别咬着嘴唇，叫出来。”

被标记的omega很容易对自己的alpha发情，即便马龙本人觉得羞耻难堪，可omega的天性和身体上的快感还是让他忍不住的呻吟出声，被成结的时候他无措的抱紧了张继科，眼睛湿漉漉的，像是被吓坏的小鹿。

张继科伸手抱紧了一个劲儿颤抖的躯体，用轻柔的力道在马龙身后轻轻拍打，语气温柔的不像是一位黑道教父。

是时候了，张继科想。

他不知道从哪儿拿出一枚戒指，铂金镶嵌无色钻石。3克拉的钻石对张继科来说实在不算大，这枚钻石的优点在于他的净度和颜色都是顶级，这就十分难得。

最顶级的纯粹。

——和马龙十分匹配。

马龙感觉到自己无名指上被带了一枚戒指，他睁开眼睛瞄了一眼，又再度疲惫的闭上。

“我还没答应呢。”马龙小声嘟囔。

张继科咬了咬他的耳垂，情事过后的声音沙哑低沉。

“由不得你。”

————————————————————————

或者被开除，或者被留下。实习生十分幸运的是后者，还得到了一笔一万块的奖金。

“你很幸运，小伙子。”部门经理亲手把装着钱的袋子递给他。“好好干，前途一片光明啊……”

实习生连忙点头，一副受宠若惊的样子。

等到经理离开之后，实习生终于迫不及待的打开纸袋，里面一沓百元大钞被捆的整整齐齐，大概是刚从银行取出来的。

——这年头发奖金都是直接打到工资卡里，实在很少有直接给现金的。

于是实习生仔细的检查了每一张纸币，纸币没有任何异常，可捆着纸币的带子，却微微有些褶皱。

实习生小心翼翼的把带子打开，放在了盛满清水的纸杯里。

上面终于浮现了一行字——

“该收网了，大蟒。”

实习生长舒一口气，如释重负般摘掉了自己的眼镜，抻了个懒腰。

“还是打个辞职申请吧。”实习生一本正经开始打字。“理由就是被你们董事长夫人玩坏了……”

——明明之前都写钱上的！怎么，是欺负我瞎么！

 

 

 

——TBC


End file.
